In U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,577,853, German Offenlegungsachrift No. 1,939,055 and French Patent No. 2,133,656 there are disclosed endoosseous implants comprising a single plate. To install such implants, it is required to make a wide fissure or slot in the jaw bone, which slot requires to be in the region of 3-4 mm. in width. The healing of such a fissure takes a substantial period of time (more than 15 days) and this delay can give rise to complications.
Indeed, the considerable difficulties in implanting individual endoosseous implants for ondontostomatology (mouth surgery) for the partial or full substitution of teeth are well known. The difficulties arise because known individual implants fail to satisfy the many requirements of present technology in this field.